Miles Into Darkness
by Nala32
Summary: Kiara and Kovu have twins girls called Nia and Nama but a disturbance from the Kings says that they will be attacked. But when? And how will they get away in time before it's too late? What will be their fate? And what will become of the Pridelands?
1. Twins

**This is a random idea I had. It's about an attack on the Pridelands and the Pridelandes and Outlanders have to escape but some are killed, most escape and some are taken hostage. It starts off very peaceful with the birth of Kiara and Kovu's cubs... Hope you like this and enjoy... Read on my pretties...**

Miles Into Darkness

Chapter 1: Twins

Two weeks past after all the commotion ended between the Pridelanders and Outlanders. Exciting news filled the air as Kiara annouced her pregnancy. When Rafiki annouced that Kiara would have twins, spirits were high.

Months had passed and Kiara's belly now bulged noticeably and provided a warm home fo her cubs. Kiara was more than ready to be a mother. Kovu was unsure but he soon got used to the idea but nerves surrounded him.

"Hey Kiara", Kovu said softly as she flopped down next to him.

"Ohhh! Hey.", Kiara said. "Kovu. It was just a kick, no big deal", she added when she saw his pained look.

"Oh Kiara, I know. It's just that I don't like seeing you in pain, that's all.", Kovu soothed.

"I'm glad that you don't like to see me in pain but you will have to, dear", Kiara laughed.

Kovu gave her a playful angry face. "Oh stop teasing. You know I'm worried and want to make me feel...".

Kiara interrupted him by kissing him on the cheek. "There, better. Don't worry", she comforted.

Kovu nuzzled her and licked her muzzle. "I love you so much, Kiara, and the fact you're having twins, it makes me spin around with love. You make me so happy, Kiara. I love you more than anything", he said.

"I love you too. I can't wait for our cubs to be born", Kiara smiled.

Kovu was about to kiss Kiara on the cheek when a small voice interrupted.

"Kiawah! Mommy says she must see you wight ahway", a little cub said.

"Oh hello, Juna. Kisha wants to see me, oh okay", Kiara said to the pale brown cub.

"Yes Mommy wants to see you, Kiawah. Come on, Mommy's over hewah!", Juna said.

Kiara said goodbye to Kovu and let Juna lead her to Kisha.

"Hello Kisha", Kiara greeted. "What do you want to see me about?".

Kiara was interrupted by extreme pain in her lower stomach.

"Kisha! The cubs are coming! GET THE OTHERS! OOHHH!", Kiara moaned.

Kisha went to get the others while Juna stayed with Kiara.

While Kiara was waiting for the others to come, she studied Juna. Juna's main fur color was pale brown and her underbelly, muzzle was pure white. Her inner eyes, tail tuft and inner ears were a brown-ish color. Her nose was pointed pink and her eyes were a deep orange color. She looked just like her mother, Kisha.

Kisha came back with Nala, Simba, Kovu, Vitani, Sarabi, Sarafina, Rafiki, Mairu, the medicine lioness, the cubs, the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. Zazu, his wife, Zura, and their five kids, Isabis, the future majordomo, Ntoni, Zuzu, Zazi and Zuru fly in.

Zazu's kids were still infant birds and Zura was still young herself. Kiara screamed and squealed in pain.

After about half an hour later, Kiara felt the first cub was almost here, and with one final push a small golden orange cub slid out from her. Rafiki lifted the cub up in his frail arms. He looked at the cub then annouced,

"Well done, Kiara! You have a healthy, baby girl and the future Queen of the Pridelands".

Rafiki then handed the small golden orange cub to Kiara. "Looks just like you, Kiara, the mandill said.

Kiara looked at her newborn daughter. Rafiki was right, she did look like her. She had the same golden orange fur as her and the same peach underbelly, muzzle and toes. The same brown inner eyes, inner ears and tail tuft. The same round pink nose. The same ruby red eyes, like any future ruler would have. The ruby red eyes of the Kings.

"Nia. Your name will be Nia", Kiara said as she nuzzled her daughter.

When Kiara felt more pain, she remembered she still had another cub to bore. This one felt more difficult and painful. When Kiara felt that she couldn't go on, a small deep brown cub slid out and she felt relived but happy.

Rafiki picked up the brown cub and smiled. "Another healthy cub and another girl. Well done, Princess".

The cub was placed in Kiara's arms and snuggled close to her sister.

Kiara studied the cub's feature's to find the perfect name for her. The cub looked just like Kovu. The same deep brown fur and cream brown toes, underbelly, muzzle and inner eyes. The same black tail tuft and pointed black nose. The same dark brown inner ears and the same emerald green eyes. The only differences were that the cub didn't have a black tuft of hair but the cub did have bangs like her Aunt Vitani. The cub's cheeks were rounded and not fluffy. The cub was truly like her father.

"Nama. Your name shall be Nama. It's perfect, like you my little angel", Kiara whispered.

"Kiara, their wonderful! My little girls, just like us", Kovu smiled.

Kiara fell asleep with Nia and Nama in her arms. No one dared to wake her. The air was peaceful but yet there was a strange disturbance in the breeze from the Kings. Rafiki was sure it was to be an attack and a vision proved him right. He had to warn the Pride. They needed to get away before it was too late but could he get there in time...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know I have two lion king stories about Kiara's cubs but oh well.**


	2. Rafiki's Warning

**After a long wait, here's chapter two. I have a reviewer which is great. Read on, my pretties.**

**Pigs Go Moo: Thank you for that lovely review. Yeah, no fuss now, right? No hard feelings, okay?**

**Well, read on and how would you feel about a story about Sarabi's past?**

Chapter 2: Rafiki's Warning

The next morning was cold and foggy. Rafiki made his way from his tree to Pride Rock to warn the Pride about the attack that was going to happen. He was almost there and he could see zebra herds and wildebeasts running round the savanna grass.

Suddenly the old mandrill heard a cry. It wasn't just any cry, it was a cry of a young animal, maybe a lion.

"Help! HELP! PLEASE! Don't kill me!", a small screaming voice pleaded.

Rafiki knew he had to help. He made his way quickly over to the sound of the voice. After a small time, he could see a small cub surrounded by two hyenas. Rafiki furrowed his brows. There hadn't been hyenas in the Pridelands since Scar died.

"Little one! Don't worry, I will help you! Stay there!", Rafiki said.

The golden cub nodded. "Hurry monkey, hurry", the cub pleaded.

Ignoring the comment from the cub, Rafiki picked up his stick high in his hands and hit one of the hyenas several times very hard. The hyena yelped and ran away holding its paw to its head. The second hyena looked at Rafiki with fear. It ran off.

Rafiki went over to the cub. "It's alright, dear", he soothed.

The cub was crying without emotion. Only fear. "Thank y-you, for s-saving m-m-me".

Rafiki smiled. The cub had a golden pelt and blue eyes. Her cream colored muzzle leaned on a rock. Her eyes shook with tears dripping onto her cream inner eyes. Her cream colored belly lay on the ground. The cub was a young cub. Her nose was pointed and brown and matched her tail tip and inner ears. Her cheeks were rounded but still quite fluffy.

"Might I ask where you come from and what is your name, little girl?", the old mandrill asked.

"My name is Nyla and my mommy was beaten up by my uncle death and my daddy died", the cub said.

"Well Nyla, I wouldn't be more than happy for you to live with me in my tree", Rafiki smiled.

"You live _in _a tree? I thought you lived on a tree. I want to stay with you, Mr...", Nyla said.

"Rafiki. Yes, I live in a tree. Not on a tree. Hey, come on. I must go to Pride Rock".

"Rafiki, lions live in Pride Rock, they might kill you", Nyla said.

"We are friends, allies. I present their future ruler which I did to little Nia yesterday", the shaman said.

"Oh. Is Nia Nala and Simba's daughter?", Nyla asked.

"No, she isn't. Kiara is their daughter. Nia is Kiara and Kovu's daughter. Her twin sister is Nama".

"Oh. Are Nala and Simba okay? Is Sarabi okay?", Nyla asked.

"Nala is more than okay. Simba is okay and so is Sarabi".

"Okay! You're probably wondering why I know Nala, Simba and Sarabi, right?", the golden cub said.

"Yes. I am indeed. You look like Amira, a lioness I once knew", Rafiki hinted.

"I do! Because Amira is my Mommy!", Nyla said. "Amira is my Mommy. Thandi is my Grandmommy".

"Nyla! My my! Is your mother dead? Is Thandi and Amira dead?", the shaman asked.

"My mother is.. dead. Thandi is alive. My sister Ugoni.. I lost her when we came here.".

"Amira is dead? Where's Thandi? Is your sister Ugoni alive?", Rafiki asked.

"Yes, my Mommy is dead. I don't know where my grandmommy is. Ugoni is alive", the golden cub said.

"Any other siblings Nyla? Your Dad is Miro, right?", the shaman asked.

"Yes, my daddy is Miro. My sister Isa was killed when my daddy died. My sister Uru, I don't know where she is".

Rafiki told Nyla to come with him. He found Amira's daughter. And she had two more daughters.

After Rafiki warned the Pride, Kiara asked who the cub was. "Nyla, Amira's daughter", he replied.

Nala, Simba, Sarabi and Sarafina beamed at Nyla. The golden pelted cub told the Pride how her father, Miro, and little sister, Isa, were killed in a fire started by her Uncle Death. Three years after that happened, Amira, her mother, gave birth to triplet cubs called Uru, Hodari and Lyra. When they were toddlers, Death abused her mother. Nyla told them how scared she, the toddlers and her sister, Ugoni, were. Two months later, Death started another fire and it took the life of her cousin, Witta. Two weeks after the second fire, Hodari died from his burns. Amira could not go on and after several beatings two months later she died.

Three months had passed since the death of her mother and she and Ugoni were struggling to live. Uru and Lyra were lying still next to them. Death kept a close eye on them. Two lionesses in the Pride had been killed by Death already. Thandi was making sue everyone ate and drank water. But after fateful weeks later, three more lionesses had died. A short time later, Ugoni and Lyra made their way out of the cave to run away. Uru followed them and she went soon after Uru.

A week later, Lyra got seperated from them and Uru seperated from Ugoni and her shortly after that. Nyla and Ugoni ran and ran and when they got to the borders of the Pridelands, Ugoni was gone. And that the story of how she got here...

**Sorry about the short chapter. I liked it though, did you? Please review!**


	3. Simba Warns The Pride

**Welcome back! You ready for another chapter of Miles Into Darkness? Yeah you are. Shoutouts!**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Got your eye, huh? Well yay! Read on and this is all linked with the plot!**

**Ready! So with out further adieu...**

* * *

><p> Chapter 3: Simba Warns The Pride<p>

The sun rolled high in the sky the next bright African morning. A disturbed chilled breeze brushed off every lion's fur. An orange lioness desened towards the peak. Her cubs had grown fast and were now young cubs. The lioness sighed, thinking about how great her life had become. A scared voice called out her name so queitly she could barely hear with her own ears.

"Miss Kiara. Miss Kiara. Princess Kiara. Ehh. Queen Kiara", the mildly chilled voice said.

Kiara turned around to find the golden Nyla staring at her with her light blue eyes. "Nyla, you look like you've been...", she said softly. Nyla looked at her with sad, blue eyes. Kiara couldn't form her words anymore.

"Crying? Yes I was...", the golden-pelted cub sniffed.

"Don't cry, Nyla", Kiara spoke softly.

"We're not crying, Mom", Nama's voice spoke.

"Not you two, Nama", Kiara laughed.

"So it was Nyla who was crying", Nia asked.

Before Kiara could reply to her daughter, Simba grabbed the into the cave.

* * *

><p>Simba spoke quite severly. He warned the Pride that a evil black lion was killing all the herds and rogues in the Pridelands. Kiara gulped. She assumed this was Nyla's uncle, Death. How would Kiara protect Nia and Nama? What about Juna, Kinja, Adobe and Unaa, the other cubs in the Pride? And Nyla as well? The rest of the Pride would surely need help as well.<p>

Nia and Nama ducked under Kiara's legs. They were obviously scared, more than scared. Simba could only warn the Pride, what else could he do? Simba and Kovu were discussing what to do but no luck was bestoed upon them...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I will update all my stories to chapter 3 then to 4, 5 etc. Review please!<strong>


End file.
